The Disease of Tigerstar
by Double rainbow power123
Summary: Tigerstar wants revenge; blood thirsty revenge and he well do it by brainwashing every cat...
1. allegiances prologue

**FIRST STORY!**

**ANYWAYS... STAR CLAN FOUND A POWER OF THEIR STARS TO BRING SOULS BACK TO LIFE FOR EXAMPLE SPOTTEDLEAF! but A STAR FELL AND LANDED IN THE DARK FOREST OHHH SPOOKY!**

**TIGERSTAR CAUGHT AND YOUS IT POWER FOR EVIL! GET IT?**

**Warriors**

The Disease of Tigerstar

Book 1: Rising Heroes

ALLEGIANCE:

Thunder clan

Leader: Bramblestar

Deputy: Squrrelflight

Medicine cats: Jayfeather

Apprentice: Seedpaw-

Warriors:

Graystripe

Sandstorm

Brackenfur

Cloudtail

Bright heart

Millie-

Apprentice, Dewpaw

Spider leg

Ivypool;

Apprentice: Lilypaw

Hazeltail-

Birch fall-

Whitewing-

Berrynose-

Lionblaze-

Poppyfrost-

Apprentice, Amberpaw -

Hazeltail-

Mousewhisker-

Toadstep-

Rosepetal-

Apprentice, molepaw

Briarlight-

Bumblestripe-

APPRENTICE, SNOWPAW-

Foxleap-

Apprentice, cherrypaw-

Queen:

Leafpool (expecting crowfeather kits, Bluekit peacock kit & fallen kit)

Dove wing (Expecting bumblestripe kit, sharpkit and eagle kit)

Cinderheath (expecting lionblaze kits, winterkit)

DAISY

Elders:

Purdy-

SHADOW CLAN:

LEADER: BLACKSTAR

DEPUTY: ROWANCLAW

APPRENTICE, DEWPAW

MEDICINE CAT: Littlecloud

apprentice: Mistpaw

Warriors:

Oakfur

Smokefoot

Toadfoot

Applefur

Crowfrost

Ratscar

Snowbird

Tawnypelt

Olivenose

Owlclaw

Sherwfoot

SCOURCHFUR

TIGERHEART

DAWNPELT

PINENOSE

FERRETCLAW

KINKFUR

STARLINGWING

APPRENTICE, SPARROWPAW

FLOSSPELT

SMOKEYTAIL

Queens:

IVYTAIL (expecting ferretclaw kits, phoenixkit, wolfkit)

KINKFUR (EXPECTING RATSCAR KITS, JUNIPERKIT MINTKIT WHISPERKIT)

ELDERS:

CEDARHEART

TALLPOPPY

SNAKETAIL

WHITEWATER

Wind clan

Leader: ASHSTAR

Deputy: crowfeather

Medicine cat: kestrelFLight

Warriors:

OWLWHISKER

NIGHTCLOUD

WHITETAIL

GORSETAIL

THIRSTLEFUR

WEASELFUR

HARESPRING

LEAFTAIL

EMBERFOOT

HEATHERTAIL

FURZEPELT

BOULDERFUR

WHISKERNOSE

SEDGEWHISKER

SUNSTRIKE

Queens:

SHALLOWTAIL (expecting ember foot kits, primrosekit,rainbowkit, barkit, cheetahkit)

Elders:

WEBFOOT

TORNEAR

RIVER CLAN

LEADER: MISTYSTAR

DEPUTY: REEDWHISKER

MEDICINE CATS:

MOTHWING

WILLOWSHINE

WARRIORS:

GREAYMIST

ROBINWING

TROUTSTREAM

MINTFUR

ICEWING

APPRENTICE; CURLPAW

DUSKFUR

APPRENTICE; COPPERPAW

MOSSPELT

PEBBLEFOOT

MALLOWNOSE

GRASSPELT

APPRENTICE; PODPAW

HOLLOWFLIGHT

MOSSYFOOT

Rushtail

QUEENS:

PETALFUR (EXPECTING ROBINWING KITS, waterKIT, SOILKIT, DARK KIT MARYGOLDKIT)

ELDERS:

DAPPLENOSE

POUCETAIL

CAT OUTSIDE CLANS:

SHORE

BOOTS

OTHER ANIMALS:

MIDNIGHT- BADGER

MANGO- FEMALE/DOG

BRADLEY- MALE/DOG

ARROW- MALE/DOG

MASERATI- FEMALE/DOG

PIP-MALE/DOG

** PROLOGUE **

"IS HE OK" ASK BLUESTAR WITH WORRY IN HER VOICE

"I DON'T THINK SO" I TRIED EVERYTHING... BUT FIRESTAR IS DEADLY SICK AND I DON'T WHAT CAUSE IT" SPOTED LAEF QUIVERED

SPOTTEDLEAF SOUL WAS DESTROYED BUT WITH THE LOVE OF FIRESTAR STAR CLAN FOUND A POWER WITH THE STARS IT COULD DO ANYTHING… They started using the stars to do a lot of things and one of them was to bring back

MYSTERIOUSLY, FIRESTAR BECAME REALLY SICK AND NO ONE IN STARCLAN KNEW WHAT GOING ON…. OR HOW IT HAPPEN.

"HOW DO YOU GET SICK IN STARCLAN?" YELLOWFANG ASK BLANKLY

"WELL IT MUST BE PRETTY BAD SINCE THE BEST MEDICINE CATS SPOTTED LEAF AND CINDERPELT CANT CURE IT!" FERN CLOUD HISSED OBVIOUSLY ANNOYED BY HIS QUESTION.

FIRESTAR Moan, SPOTTED LEAF GOT REALLY Worried ABOUT THIS SHE LOWERED HER EARS AND DROPPED HER TAIL IN FEAR, SHE TRIED EVERYTHING BUT NOTHING WORK… WATCHING SOMEONE SHE LOVE SUFFER IT PARALYZE HER, SPOTTED LEAF TRIED TO COMFORT HIM BY AFFECTIONATELY RUBBING HER MUZZLE AGAINST HIS BUT ALL SHE GOT WAS MOURNS.

"Cinder pelt do something" she cried

"I tried everything" she said hopelessly, she drop her head in defeat "I'm ….sorry "she quivered felling a pang of loss and hopeless.

"Does anyone know what to do" spotted leaf cried hopelessly

All the cats shake their heads. Spotted leaf growled her anger rising of frustration , she raised her hackles, her fur bristle popping out like a lion mane, but when she glance at firestar moaning in pain, spotted leaf lowered her hackles and began to lie down next to firestar felling guilty that she could not help him .

"I'm sorry firestar…" spottedleaf whimpered

All of a sudden fire star slowly got up "firestar" spottedleaf exclaimed with relief she got up and started to greet him but firestar shoved her making her tumble and fall.

"Firestar" cinder pelt exclaim in confusion 'why did you do that?"

"Do kill her and obey my master tigerstar" he replied darkly

That when cinder pelt realize that was not firestar, his fur was darker and his eyes…. Were bright green … with no pupils. She was too stunned to move when he lunged right at her.

Cinder pelt fought boldly but firestar was stronger... He pinned her on the ground and scratches HER hard ON THE BELLY, enough to hear his claw ripping on her fur like a cat killing a mouse. Cinder pelt moan in pain, he left her to attack another victim but the other cats trampled him pinning him to the ground.

Bluestar who was helping tallstar hold him with her claws digging into the disease cat. "What wrong with you" she growled with anger and curiosity wondering if she should just banish him from star clan right now.

"Wait do you recognize this smell! Tallstar sniff "It tigerstar and it all over him!"

Bluestar sniff firestar .it did smell like tigerstar! "What have you done with firestar!" she asks the cat she did not recognize anymore.

"TIGERSTAR, MADE ME MORE POWERFUL,I WASN'T SICK I WAS BLESSED WITH THE DESEACE OF MY LEADER…TIGERSTAR WALL I WAS SLEEPING HE SPOKE TO ME IN MY DREAMS TEACHING ME HOW TO USE HIS BLESSING AND TO MAKE OTHER CATS GET IT TO, YOU NEED TO SCRATCH THEM ON THE BELLY, SO KNOW YOUR FRIEND CINDER PELT IS BLESSED WITH THIS DACE"

BLUESTAR GLANCED AT CINDERPELT WHO WAS MOANING AND WAS BELLY UP SHOWING THE HIDEUS SCAR THAT FIRESTAR INFECTED HER WITH. SPOTTEDLEAF RUSHED TO HER AID TRYING TO HELP the poor decease cat WITH FURIOUS LICKS ON THE WOUND.

"IT NO USE SHE WELL FOLLOW TIGERSTAR FROM NOW ON now let me go! He growled trying to wriggle himself free from tallstar and Bluestar GRIP.

"No, you're staying with us" tallstar hissed keeping a firm grip on him.

"Fine have it your way", firestar ripped tall star belly and shoved Bluestar off him. Firestar hung his tail and head up high showing no mercy. But ferncloud, feathertail and yellowfang caught him off guard and tackle him finally getting him to calm down and lie down fern cloud was holding him making sure he would not ATTACK.

"How did tigerstar get this power?" morning flower ask with fear.

"He must caught that star that drop from our clan" silver pelt said confidently.

"WE NEED TO STOP THIS DECEASE AND I KNOW HOW" FEATHER TAIL ANNOUCE

"THEN TELL US" YELLOWFANG SNAP UNPATIENTLY.

"THE ENCHANTED stone" FEATHER SAID IN A MATTER OF FACTLY TONE.

"YOU MEAN THAT stone ... THAT GROWS IN THE PLACE WITH KNOW STARS?" BLUESTAR ASK TO WORRY FOR TALLSTAR TO THINK HOW DUMB HER QUESTION WAS.

"yes" responded feather tail

"ARE YOU MOUSEBRAIN, we can't get IT no member of star clan can go into place with no stars! Mousefur retorted THINKING FEATHERTAIL WAS TURNING MAD.

"but our warriors can, we could send 6 cats a prophecy to go fetch and make them wish on the stone to stop this decease beside it not even spread into their world yet! AND BESIDE I JUST GOT A MESSAGE FROM ARE MAIN STAR (THE MAIN STAR IS THEY GET THERE MESSAGES) THAT MIGHT BE A PROPHECY FEATHERTAIL SAID SHOWING MOUSEFUR THAT SHE WASN'T MAD AND HAD IT PLANNED OUT IN HER MIND.

"WRONG, your precious warriors are already suffering from it and it would spread faster than a cheetah eventually all your warriors would be obeying tigerstar are leader!" FIRESTAR BROKE RIGHT BEFORE FERNCLOUD HUSHED HIM AND COMFORT HIM SO HE WON'T GO ATTACKING MORE CATS.

"THEN WE MUST HURRY" SILVERSTREAM SAID WITH HOPE IN HER EYES THAT FEATHERTAIL PLAN MIGHT WORK. THE ENTIRE STAR CLAN HELP OUT ON CHOOSING 6 HEROES THEY CAREFULLY CHOSE 6 WORRIORS AND SEND THEM THE MESSAGE FEATHERTAIL GOT FROM THEIR MAIN STAR.

"I THINK WERE DONE I FINALLY GOT FIRESTAR TO SLEEP" FERNCLOUD INFORM WITH REALIEF.

"NO YOU'RE NOT DONE UNTIL YOU OBEY TIGER STAR" FERNCLUOD HEARD A CAT SAY

SHE GLANCED AROUND SPOTTING A MOANING AND Diseased SPOTTED LEAF ALONG WITH CINDERPELT…. A DARKER AND GREEN EYE CINDER PELT….SHE WAS ALREADY INFECTED ALONG WITH POOR SPOTTED LEAF WHO WAS IN THE HURTFUL STAGE MOANING IN PAIN WALL MANAGING TO WHIMPER "CINDERPELT…WHY".

BEFORE FERNCLOUD COULD DO ANYTHING CINDERPELT ATTACK HER ALONG WITH TALLSTAR FINALLY GETTING UP AND SAYING THE SAME MESSAGE…

"MUST OBEY MY LEADER"


	2. Lionblaze dream

**yeah this is my first chappie ; lionblaze just got the dream that dream & that spiderleg coming with him.**

**Their also jayfeather pov were he with his apprentice seedpaw...**

**hope you enjoy and plzz review!**

**THE** Disease OF TIGERSTAR

"Lionblaze" LIONBLAZE HEARD SOMEONE SAY.

"WHO THERE?' LIOMBLAZE SAID ON HIS GUARD. HE WAS STARTLE BY THIS VOICE THAT HE HEARD.

'It me yellowfang I came to give you a message from star clan" yellowfang said rolling her eyes at the golden warrior who look like he was goanna fight a dog.

"What is it for?" lionblaze said with curiosity that he might become one of the greatest heroes in history like his father.

"Not enough time to tell you full details, let me just give you the prophecy"

Before lionblaze could say anything yellowfang began.

The sun well never rise or the breeze that give life will never be

But only death waiting, to kill everything in it way to make sure their blood, lot of blood.

6 warriors well rise when all falls

In Sun Valley all would meet

To get closer to death

AND TAKE THE STONE THAT HOLD THE WISH OR ALL WOULD BE LOST WITH NO HOPE

LIONBLAZE WAS TOO STUNNED TO MOVE THIS WAS NOT A NORMAL PROFECHY. WHAT DOES THIS JIBBERISH MEAN?

"Well hope you got it or all is loss" retorted yellowfang and just like that she vanished.

"Wait, yellowfang what does this …. Mean?" lionblaze called out but no one was there.

"Lionblaze, hey lionblaze wake up!' nudge spiderleg

"What going on? Ask lionblaze sheepishly

"All you been doing in your sleep is kicking and mumbling stuff" spiderleg exclaimed he look tired as well and from the look of it lionblaze probably woke him up.

"oh nothing' lionblaze started trying to avoid his eye

he glanced around hoping he didn't wake up another cat

Spiderleg suspicions rise. You can't hide it I know something up know you have to tell me" spiderleg said darkly. He slowly got up with an uncertain look. Lionblaze got A FELLING IF HE DOESN'T TELL THIS ANXIOUS CAT HE PROBABLY SREAD HIM TO PEACES.

"FINE…." LIONBLAZE SIGH. HE TOLD HIM EVERYTHING.

"I MEAN LIKE THIS IS EPIC I… AM ONE OF THE CATS PART OF THIS prophecy , IT WOULD BE SO COOL IF CEINDERHEART, DOVEWING, JAYFEATHER WAS PART…" LIONBLAZE WAS CAUGHT OFF GUARD BY spiderleg GLARED.

"YOU WELL BE FINE TO" LIONBLAZE QUIVERD HOPING HE WOULD NOT HAVE TO FIGHT A FRIEND.

"IT OK BESIDE IT OBVIOUSLY WAS'T ME SINCE I DID NOT GET THE DREAM BUT I'M AM COMING WITH YOU TO SUN VALLEY"

"WHAT, WHY!' LIONBLAZE EXCLAIM FUR BRISTLE from lionblaze, HE WAS SUPPOSE TO GO ALONE!

"WE BARELY JUST FOUND this place a couple a moons ago and you have not even been there so you might get lost AND if you did not have someone who actually went to this place' reason spiderleg He did have a good point thought lionblaze.

"OK, SO IF YOU'RE THE MASTER WHEN SHOULD WE GO TO SUNVALLEY HMMM?' CHALLENGE LIONBLAZE. if Spiderleg DID NOT NO THE ANSWER HE WAS JUST GOING TO hold HIM BACK.

The black warrior thought for a while. Then he got it.

"if the sun is up or down it would not go through the valley but at sundown that when it exactly in between the valley so we go at sundown"

Lionblaze just sat there. Dumbfounded on what the tom just said. He was impress on how wise this cat was and he didn't even know it was sundown!

"Since you past the test I we'll let you come with me"

"Good because I know you would needed me with you"

"Ok, ok don't forget who part of the prophecy" lionblaze huffed he did not want spiderleg to think he was part of this to, "oh one more thing, do not tell anybody! Only I could tell got that!"

Spiderleg nodded.

"good now we need to figure out the rest of the prophecy, do you know what death means, or that stone that we make a wish or or…"

"lionblaze" spiderleg cut in "let just get some sleep and figure this out in the morning"

"What we can't rest we need to figure this out know!" lionblaze snap furiously. His back was hunched over by anger. "do you even want to be a part of this or if so tired then go back into the sleep!"

'Know I do want to be a part of this, but look at yourself you're so tired and you don't even notice! That why you're so grumpy and frustrated you need to rest" spiderleg confirmed .

It was until then when lionblaze realize how tired he was, and then he realize he was acting like a kit in front of his friend. He drops his head in embarrassment.

"it OK now let get some sleep" spiderleg said as he lightly brushed his tail softly against lionblaze muzzle. It was a matter of time when the lionblaze was in his den drifting off into sleep.

**the next day at dawn...**

Jayfeather yawned, and sat up with a start. Bright light streamed into the medicine cat den, thought the air was cold, colder then it was a couple of moon ago, quickly he stretched and scramble out of his den to go to wake up his young apprentice Seedpaw. Jayfeather was quite happy moving into the medicine cat den, he nudge seedpaw his apprentice to wake up.

"But it sooooo early" yawned seedpaw. Jayfeather rolled his eyes the only reason seedpaw was a medicine cat apprentice because she is deaf but she is very good at lip reading.

"You know it your duty" hissed the annoyed jayfeather "Now get up !"

"fine" grumbled seedpaw

Jayfeather flinched he heard a desperate meow, he whirled around

A pale grey queen was running toward them It was dove wing; she had a horrified look on her face like she saw a twoleg monster.

"Leafpool giving birth" dove wing breath not giving the two shock cats time to think. And from the look in dove wing eye it was not going so well.

Jayfeather exchange worried glances with Seedpaw.

leafpool has mysteriously became pregnant but she refused to tell any cat who got her like this.

Quickly the two cats followed the shaky queen to the nursery.


	3. trespassing Thunder clan

**Tigerhearth gonna be in it yeah! anywhy he alredy gotta a mate sorry dovexTiger fanss! but dont worry, later in the story if your a fan of this couple u well be:)!**

Warriors

The disease of tiger star

Tiger hearth woke up with a start, he quickly shook himself awake. He had the weirdest dream were crokedstar had sent him this jumble of words that suppose to be a prophecy. The only thing tiger hearth got was to be meeting at sunvalley at sundown.

He been to sunvalley before, it was beautiful especially at sundown. Tigerhearth longed to go to sunvalley again and know he can. It was strangely quiet for shadow clan. He heard dry leaves getting crushed beneath a paw.

Tigerhearth whirled around; it felt like someone was watching him. Tigerhearth made a dash for cover. The shadow clan warrior crouched beneath a bush while he waited for something to strike. Out of nowhere a flash of brown and black attack him.

He shrank back with a furious hiss "get away from me'

With a yowl of range the mysterious cat lunged at Tigerhearth. Barreling into her he swept her of her paws and tried to pinned her to the ground. Tigerhearth embraced himself that the cat would try to claw his face off but all he got were giggles and mrrow of laughter.

"Well you gotten stronger' the she cat purred rubbing her muzzle affectingly

"Olivenose?" Olivenose is his mate, Tigerhearth love her but sometimes she lose it.

"Who did you think it was mousebrained" she taunted

"I thought it was an intruder' Tigerhearth commented dryly turning away from his mate.

"O comma I know you enjoy it" she prompted following him. Tigerhearth quicken his pace, Olivenose quickens hers to. Slowly Tigerhearth broke into a run Olivenose chased after him. When she was closer she pounces on him.

The two cats tumble over a stump in the ground making them fall into a shallow swamp.

Tigerhearth glared at Olivenose then breaking out laughing. And so did Olivenose.

"know do you forgive me' Olivenose said with a smirk.

The 2 cats were about to lick each other on the lips until they were interrupted by a loud yowl.

It was Toadstep.

'Guys I need your help cedarhearth is in extreme pain" he screech

"What happen?" Tigerhearth ask scrambling out of the swamp Olivenose right at his tail

"I was checking my mother Tallpoppy in the elders den where she told me cedarhearth was in lots of pain" Toadstep explained gesturing his tail toward the elder den. Tigerhearth flinched when he heard a loud moan. It must be Cedarhearth.

"Why don't you get Littlecloud" Olivenose pointed out. Tigerhearth also heard her mutter "mousebrained".

"Why dint I think of that" replied Toadfoot his checks growing hot with embarrassment.

"it ok, I well go get Littlecloud wall you too go to cedarhearth den." He promised rushed over to Littlecloud den.

The medicine cat den was pretty cool; it wasn't like a normal den. Tigerhearth barely come to his den so this is the first time were Tigerhearth can observe it. He knew medicine cats have a special connection with Star clan, so maybe they could figure out this weird prophecy.

No times for that know Tigerhearth knew the prophecy was important but not as important as sick elders.

He nudges the small brown tabby tom out of his sleep and told him everything (About cedarhearth).That was enough to convince Littlecloud. The 2 toms raced to cedarhearth den. When they reach the den they could not believe their eyes. There cedarhearth lay sick coughing and wheezing. Littlecloud lightly brushed his paw lightly on the old elder belly.

"I need poppy seeds; juniper berries and water mint go fetch them from my den know" Littlecloud ordered Toadfoot. His tone was urgent, but his eyes were unreadable as he gazed and the dying elder. Every cat knew not to question him; he is one of the oldest and wisest medicine cats of all shadow clan.

In a matter of time Toadfoot came with only juniper berries and one stem of water mint.

"This is it, there no more poppy seeds" Toadfoot inform staring at his paws.

"Then the 3 of you go get more poppy seeds now!" Littlecloud flickered his tail at the exit of shadow clan camp.

Without saying a word all three cats left Littlecloud. When they were about to exit they were disturb by a voice- it was Smoketail

"Hope you won't mine if I come" Smoketail was a loner who lived in the hoarse place near shadow clan, one day a some twolegs came to camp and brought lots of cages for the cats. Smokytail and Flosspelt help drove away the twolegs by distracting them and leading them the other way. Shadow clan owes their live to them so with enough convincing Blackstar let them become warriors for shadow clan. Since both cats were tired of the twolegs they join shadow clan. Both of them kept their first name but they also got a warrior name too. Blackstar did not want other clans to think that he let ordinary loner become warriors so they were both forced to earn this name. So know there trying to prove themselves because some cats think blackstar made a mistake.

"Where Flosspelt?" Olivenose demanded

Smoketail head shot up and stared at the tortoiseshell she cat in dismay

"She still is sleeping in the den, why do you want to know?"

"No reason, you daft furball" Olivenose rolled her eyes in annoyance at the tom attitude she one of the cats making this loner a warriors was a mistake.

Tigerhearth joined in before the two cats start a quarrel- "yes you can come with us, we won't mind" his gaze lead to Olivenose who gave out along sigh.

The 4 cats padded over to a some poppy seeds near a juniper bush.

"Might as well get some juniper berries…. For star Clan sake" Toadfoot commented One by one each cat grabs some poppy seeds and started picking out juniper berries.

Toadfoot peered into the bush a little deeper he spotted a big plump juicy berry, he pounced after, after successfully snatch the berry.

"Stop messing around Littlecloud already has enough berries" Smoketail commented dryly.

Toadstep let out a low growl and muttered something that was from a compliment. He tried pulling himself out but his legs were tangled in the thick bush; he flinched, "I'm stuck"

"Alright let get this over with" Olivenose sigh

The 3 cats tried yanking Toadfoot out of the bush but all they got

Was wailed, "Pull me don't yank me"

"Were trying as hard as we can" Smokey replied sharply lashing his tail in frustration.

During the quarrel Tigerhearth head shot up in alarm, he smelled something funny….Badger!

"Badger!" he yowled soon his fellow clan mates got message. Out of fear Toadfoot manage to wiggle himself free.

Just when he looks up a furious badger hiss at him and knocked him out sending him out of his feat sending him flying. He did not reappear.

Tigerhearth swiped the creator muzzle which made him screech in pain. This badger was not an ordinary badger his fur was darker; giving Tigerhearth no time to observe it attack him, only swiftly dodging it Tigerhearth clawed at his face realizing that the horrendous creature had no pupils.

Wall he was distracted the badger flung him off it face sending him flying; he lay stunned for a couple of heartbeats.

Olivenose leap on the badger from behind, biting down on its hind leg. The badger shook her off, she let out a screech; springing forward, she hurtles into the badger flank, forcing itself off balance. It lurched sideways exposing it underbelly; showing a hideous scar that smelled awful. The badger let out a growl of fury, pain flooded through Olivenose as she felt long claws sink into her shoulder and flip on her onto her back. The weight of the badger forced all the breath from her chest out as it landed on top of her.

Suddenly the weight lifted and she could breathe again.

Gasping, she staggered to her paws to see Smoketail gripping the foreleg with his head, his body whipping from side to side as the badger tried to shake him off. With a yowl of fury Toadfoot with only part of his fur on his hunches had been ripped off and one eye nearly closed. He dashed into the other side. The badger swung its head around, jaws snapping at him, he ducked away from it, slashing at its throat and dodging out of range before it could swat him with it paw. Meanwhile Smoketail dropped to the ground distracting the creature attention; Olivenose clawed at it shoulder leaving blood. It yet out a growl of frustration and defeat; it turned it tail and left.

The 4 cats shared glances of triumphed until realizing the badger had trick them and dove right at them; with two much injuries they had no chance; "run" Tigerhearth yowl.

The 4 cats ran not realizing were they were going…..

When they were finally safe all of them did a sigh of relief except for Smoketail.

"Why did we surrender? We could have fought that badger!" he snarled

"Look at our wounds! We are not fit to fight, beside that was not an ordinary Badger did you see his darker fur and that he had NO pupils!" protested Tigerhearth

"It did smell funny" Olivenose added quietly

"Let just get back to herb collecting" said Toadfoot who was tired of all this quarreling!

He started to pick out some juniper berries; but froze when he heard Olivenose sequel "This is NOT our territory!"

Tigerhearth sniff the air it was not shadow clan

Thunder clan

They all froze when they heard a cold voice

"This is our territory!"

It was Birchfall; it was a patrol with Whitewing Lionblaze, Foxleap and Cherrypaw.

"Last time I check you where a shadow clan warrior did you decided to come crawling back" he sneered at Toadfoot looking quite smug.

Before Toadfoot could sharply reply Cherrypaw cut in "He stealing, Toadfoot stealing Jayfeather supplies!"

That when the cats notice the stems in Toadfoot mouth,

"Let does go!" Cherrypaw swiped Toadfoot with unsheathed claws leaving a mark; the young she-cat beam but only got a scowled from Foxleap.

"Why are you stealing and trespassing" Demanded Whitewing unlike the others Whitewing was the only one that did not have hackles rising.

"Please let us explained" Tigerhearth pleaded desperately he did not want to have any bloodshed.

"There no reason for explanation" Growled Lionblaze who fur was bristle with his claws unsheathe ready to strike "You did enough I can't believe you actually thought that you were gonna get away with this but no you will never get away with this not after what you did to my brother" Snarled Lionblaze who unsheathe his claws ready to attack

"We can get away with it we are Shadow clan what puny Thunder clan goanna do" Snap Smokeytail who lunged straight at Foxleap aiming for his neck.

Foxleap fought back quickly dodging the attack; he clawed at his back but Smoketail turned Foxleap on his belly and pinned him down.

"Get away from MY mentor" screech Cherrypaw

She dash to the shadow warrior side and slashed her claws

**ohh let see how cherrypaw gonna fight him dun dun dun!**


	4. loved and loss

**back to story...**

Cherrypaw lunged her sharp claws into smokeytail neck ;blood splatters to the ground Smokeytail let out a yowl of pain.

He slumped to the ground; cherrypaw kept clawing at his neck but Smokeytail found his balance and turned cherrypaw over. Foxleap quickly rushed to her aid and threw himself at the muscular tom.

Meanwhile Lionblaze attack tigerhearth; "This is for my brother!" Lionblaze dove for his leg and sunk his teeth in to his leg. But Tigerhearth quickly recovered and kick Lionblaze with his powerful hind legs

"I guess that was for _my_ brother"

"Let see what shadow clan warrior are really are" Taunted Birchfall

"You just ask for it" growled Toadfoot the angry tom slapped with his paw claws unsheathed birchfall making him losing his balance and fall.

The only ones who wasn't fighting were whitewing and olivenose. They exchange nervous glances.

"What do we do?! are clan mates are fighting like dogs!" quivered Olivenose

"I..I don't know" Whitewing replied unsertain

"What going on" said a voice; the 2 she-cats turned around

It was Bramblestar and his deputy squrrelflight

"we were going on a walk until we heard fighting so we came to check it out" Said Squirrelflight

"please we could explained" pleaded Olivenose

"No need for explaining they trespassing!" Cut in Lionblaze looking quite smug

"And there stole Jayfeather supplies!" cut in Cherrypaw

"Is this true?" Bramblestar ask the shadow clan warriors

They all nod there heads

"But you never let us explained" Protested Tigerhearth

"well then explain"Ordered Bramblestar

Tigerhearth told him everything

"Very well then it sound convincing enough; and we will keep a look out for this Badger"Bramblestar replied and beckon his tail toward Shadow clan.

Before any one could protest Dovewing panted

"Leafpool having kits" but she stop when she saw Tigerhearth

"Great star clan" Squirrelflight dashed off with out any cat.

"Whitewing;Birchfall go get crowfeather" ordered Bramblestar

"How do you know crowfeather her mate" birchfall cocked his head

"I just know" growled Bramblestar

the 2 cats got the message and left

Bramblestar gave a last glare then disappeared into the forest.

"Let go" grumbled Smokeytail

The other murmured in agrement

When all the shadow clan warriors were out of sight Dovewing padded over to tigerhearth since her belly is not even round Tigerhearth did't notice that she was expecting kits.

"sooo lot to catch up on" Started Dovewing

"Yeah i know... listen Dovewing i need to tell..."

he was cutted off by Dovewing

"I missed you so much i want to be with you! I have daydreams about you ohh Tigerhearth I want to be with you this is ...happening so fast!"She blurted out

Tigerhearth was shocked on what she just said

_This is not going to be easy telling her_ this he tought.

"Dovewing listen you are amazing but ...your not for me..I have a mate..."

"A MATE WHO?!" She screech

"Tigerhearth are you coming" Olivenose called

"I'm coming" Tigerhearth replied

"BUT TIGERHEARTH ... i CANT BELIEVE IT I THOUGHT YOU WERE MEANT FOR ME!"

"Well this is my life YOU cant control my life..I'm NOT gonna be waiting for you i love Olivenose" Tigerheart said pouring all of his love confusion and hate on her.

"well guess what I LOVE Bumblestripe!" Dovewing said out of jealousy and hurt; she storm off with tears in her eyes.

Tigerhearth turned around his hearth was pounding; He felt a deep pang of loss. He kept thinking of turning back and apologize.

_no she not worth it_ He thought.

Tigerhearth glanced back

She never coming back.


	5. leafpool kits

**Drama right!**

** anyway i have a special guest...LIONBLAZE!**

**Lionblaze:Why am i here?**

**Me:Becuase your my gues silly!**

**Lionblaze : Ohhhhhh right; Whata m i suppose to do?**

**Me: Remeber we rehears this**

**Lionblaze: NO you are not making me do that!**

**Me:Pleaseeeeee!**

**Lionblaze:No**

**Me: Not even for a DONUT**

**LIONBLAZE: OK OK I WELL DO IT but only for the ...Donut!**

**Lionblaze hop onto the piano and starts to play**

**Me; hope u enjoy!**

"Seedpaw get me some poppy seeds know" Jayfeather orderd

he was helping Leafpool give birth and it was not going so well; Especially since Crowfeather here!

he couldn't stop glaring at him; his former father had got back together with his mother and he din't even have a clue!

Seedpaw scramble up to leadpool and place the poppy seeds beside her.

"eat them leafpool you well feel better" Seedpaw soothed but all she got was moans.

"Please my love eat these so are kits well be healthy" fortunately Crowfeather convince Leafpool but Jayfeather still let out a snort of disgust he cant believe he still here.

"please stay with me sister!" Squirrelflight cried she was so worried for leafpool that she wasn't gonna make it.

Leafpool moaned; She was sick.

Jayfeather quickly realize it "We need cat-mint know!"

Squirrelflight,Sandstrom and crowfeather let out a wail.

"Wait, Wait i know what going on!" A voiced said

Jayfeather whirled around

it was millie.

"My house folk has taken me this place called the vet it heal any injured animal!"

_Any animal _Jayfeather glanced at Briarlight.

"I know what to do! follow my lead" she went on

"What do we do?!" ask Squirrelflight she was so desperate hoping nothing would happen to her sister.

"How do you know your doing?!" Crowfeather challenge he gazed rises with suspicion.

"Hard to explain, first gently push on her stomach"

Seepaw quickly gently brushed her paw against leafpool belly;it smelled a bit funny..

"Squirrelflight; you go and help the kits get out" Millie said; she pointed her tail toward Leafpool rear.

"crowfeather sandstorm pull on her tail"

Sandstrom softly bit leafpool tail but Crowfeather hackles rise.

"This is not good; your doing it so wrong! I cant trust you!"

Jayfeather was tired of Crowfeather nagging on and on. Doesn't he get that Millie her only chance.

"Just do it what you got a better idea" Jayfeather growled

Crowfeather glared at him but to his surprise didn't argue wall Millie beam.

In a few minutes Leafpool kits came thank to Millie.

"I got one" Squirrelflight shouted she pulled the kit out;making Leafpool moan harder.

Seedpaw scramble over to it and started licking vigorously before squirrelflight can lick it.

Squirrelflight gave seedpaw a stern glance; seedpaw blushed of embarrassment and back away slowly.

"It a healthy she-kit" inform Squrrelflight

The kit was dark grey with dark blue eyes and was very lean.

Then 2 more kits came

Leafpool sigh with relief that this was over.

One tom kit had a small neat head with sleek skinny dark brown fur.

The last one was a small pale brown tabby she-cat with white fluffy paws and Amber eyes.

"What should we name them" Crowfeather whispered into Leafpool ear.

Leafpool said something but was to muffled and faint to here.

"My mate would want are 3 kits to be called Bluekit, Peacockit and fallenkit."

All the cats murmured excitement.

Bramblestar padded overt to Crowfeather and whispered something in his ear.

Crowfeather curtly nodded "I'll let her know it time after as she starts felling better."

_i cant believe we are gonna leave are home; but it the best to bad are kits wont be able to meet us but atleast i get to say goodbye to my first 2 kin._

"What!? your going to leave?!' shriek jayfeather;he count help it. Leafpool and crowfeather are banished!?

Before any cat could do anything Leafpool puked all over sandstrom.

"I cured leafpool"

**cool huh...** **yes leafpool and crowfeather are banished because they had kit AGAIN! and this time they really love ****each other**

** and there going to be a lot more interesting stuff in the next chappie!**


	6. leaving home

**i have a question for all my viewers!**

**"What should cherrypaw warrior name be?**

**i well take any answer!**

Jayfeather whirled around.

It was his apprentice seedpaw.

"I cured her with cat-mint and yarrow leafs!"

Leafpool was sleeping soundly not noticing the puke on sandstrom.

sandstrom was disgusted.

"I -I'm going to wash off" she slowly walked out of the nursery.

"How do you know me and Leafpool are banished and are leaving" CROWFEATHER hissed

"I have a power to read minds" Jayfeather said simply knowing how odd that sounds.

"Well it true; me and leafpool are leaving we broke the warrior code twice; we must leave it are destiny; we will be leaving right when leafpool wakes up I already said good-bye to my fellow clan mates" he announced.

"know you cant leave!" wailed squirrelflight "I cant lose my sister!"

"and your were deputy for only a moon!" added Cinderhearth another queen but she was expecting kits very soon her belly is plump that it hurts when she walks.

"yes the tragic death of onestar made my mother ashstar leader and me deputy but a deputy is not allowed to break any warrior code so Ashstar had made Whitetail her deputy." he replied

**a few minutes later**

Leafpool finally woke up

she woke up with a start; she wanted to get the most quality time with her kits as possible.

Jayfeather padded toward her."Leafpool Crowfeather expecting you"

"Is it time?"

"I'm afraid so"

"Listen Jayfeather I love you and i want you to know that no matter how far I am I well always be in your hearth"

"But mother why. why did you have to get back with Crowfeather!" Jayfeather whined like a kit. Know he knows what his apprentice feels _life is not_ _fair. _

"Becuase I love him and we started sneaking off again and then we just fell in love all over again; he wished he got to know you more; it hurt him so much when he lost you; he loved you oh Jayfeather he always loved you and Lionblaze; and he was just as sad when he found out your sister had died." Her voice was convincing enough. He never realize how much she meant to him until know along with Crowfeather.

"What about nightcloud?"

"He broke up with her...we started seeing each other when nightcloud fled wind clan to be with her son there both rouges know"

"My love it is time to go" Crowfeather padded into the nursery with an unreadable look on his face.

"Ok let me just say good bye"

One by one leafpool said good bye to her kits.

"Where are you going" bluekit ask

"I'm gonna go on a long trip"

"can I come with you"

"No sweetie you have to stay here" Leafpool said choking down some tears...she was never going to see them again.

The 3 cats left the nursery and walked over to the exit were every cat from Thunder clan and Ashstar of wind clan was waiting for them.

"Leafpool and Crowfeather breaking the warrior code twice is not permeated so...I guess this is good bye may star clan be with you" Bramblestar announced even looking very uncertain.

Everyone said there goodbyes; the last ones where Ashstar Squirrelflight,Lionblaze and jayfeather.

Ashstar went first she touched crowfeather nosed very affectionately "May star clan be with you son and I will always remember you in my hearth forever"

"Thank you mother" Crowfeather nodded and just like that Ashstar was gone.

Squirrelflight was trembling "Don't leave me! please I'll even come with you sister" she wailed

"Sister I'll will miss you but...I must go...you have a duty here...This is goodbye"

Sqirrelflight let out a wail of distress "Nooooo!" she cried choking back tears.

Leafpool gently pushed her aside to face her two sons.

"Goodbye mother" said Lionblaze "I'll miss you" he added

"Mother I love you and may star clan be with you" Jayfeather cried

"I'll love you to"

"Sons, I love you to and I wished I got to know you better but...I guess it was never meant to be"

quiver crowfeather.

Jayfeather was speechless he didn't know how much he loved his father until know he wanted to get to know him better but it was too late.

Crowfeather and Leafpool glanced one last time at there old home and vanished into the night.

Jayfeather was longing them he wanted to run after them but he didn't he just stood there.

He whirl around seeing Lionblaze comforting Squirrelflight.

He whispered something in her ear; she nodded and left.

Lionblaze quickly beckon his tail to spiderleg; spiderleg nodded the two toms quickly scrambled out of the camp.

Jayfeather eyed then suspiciously.

_it probably nothing. _Jayfeather padded toward his den when he over heard cinderhearth gossiping to briarlight.

"Lionblaze is up to something again and were having kits! he wont stop! these stupid prophecy aren't worth it."

Jayefeather gasped how could cinderhearth say that.

"maybe your just jealous" Briarlight said simply.

"I'm NOT jealous!" cinderhearth snap she turned her tail and excited the den.

He glanced at Briarlight

"what was that about?"

"I dunno maybe it's to much pressure for cinderhearth since she having kits i think she just... paranoid'

Jayfeather nodded his head.

_poor cinderhearth; stupid lionblaze why cant he just be a good mate?_

.


	7. a question

"Why are we going to the moonpool again" ask Spiderleg

Lionbaze and Spiderleg were going to sneak off to moonpool because It might help them understand the prophecy.

"because It might help us with the prophecy!" retorted Lionbaze.

the 2 toms padded toward the exit.

"We are going on a walk" he told Birchfall who was night patrol.

Birchfall nodded.

"So do you even no where the moonpool is?" question spiderleg he glanced around nervously.

Lionblaze rolled his eyes _out off all the cats i'm stuck with spiderleg!._

It was silent for a few moments until.

"Do you miss Leafpool?"

Of course.


	8. snickers

Lionblaze didn't know how to answer.

_do I really miss her? we never talked...no this is stupid I'm not answering!_

The golden tabby quicken his pace.

He glanced back at Spiderleg.

It seem he had a hard time catching up.

Instead of waiting for him Lionblaze kept walking.

He was already annoyed by the long-limed tom.

Lost in thought; not knowing where he going.

Lionblaze bumped into a tree.

_owww._

Lionblaze twitched his ears he heard snickers.

He looked up.

It was a shadow clan patrol.

**sorry if it so short I'm lazy**


	9. I'm coming with you

Applefur crowfrost and dawnpelt stared down at him; chuckle- ling.

"Who knew Thunder clan cats are so clumsy!' sneered crowfrost

"Your lucky you didn't pass the border" meowed Applefur.

Spiderleg finally caught up.

"lionblaze why are these mangy flea-pelts here"

"How dare you insult shadow clan!" hissed Dawnpelt with unsheathe claws.

Spiderleg sat there stunned for a few minutes.

"Are you saying i have no right to say stuff"

"Is that a threat" growled crowfrost who fur bristle.

Spiderleg shook his head.

"common guys let go were wasting time" Applefur meowed

"I'm staying"

Applefur whirled around.

Dawnpelt

"Why do you want to do that" hissed Crowfrost.

"Because I don't trust them and I want to keep and eye on them " she declared.

_oh and shadow clan cats are so trustworthy!_

Lionblaze bristle. But spiderleg stood there looking calm.

"O-ok' Applefur gazed at her friend once more before vanishing.

_wait does she thinks that she could get away with accusing my brother!_

"Hello Lionblaze; brother of _jayfeather" _she lashed her tail.

"yes and we have some unfinished business' hissed Lionblaze.

"But were very busy so let just go" meowed spiderleg

Lionblaze glared at her one last time then stalked off.

"Wait; I'm coming with you to the moonpool'

"How do you know ABOUT THAT" he snap

Spiderleg let out a purr.


	10. to the moonpool

**sorry i was gone for A LONG time i got... distracted and busy.**

"Because I overheard you guys talking" the cream she-cat retorted. "Plus I'm part of the prophecy"

_No no no she cannot be part of it!_

"Fine" snarled lionblaze

"This gonna be fun" purred spiderleg who receive death glares from both cats.

"What"

**A few minutes later...**

Lionblaze couldn't believe she still here.

And he hated that she was part of it (the prophecy) why would starclan pick her! she not worthy.

"Well were here" said spiderleg breaking the awkward silence.

Lionblaze look up

The moonpool.

Lionblaze found it very fascinating. He never really been to the moonpool. The golden warrior just stared at it awestruck.

He glanced at dawnpelt. The creamy she-cat was shivering.

_she must be thinking about old memories with flametail..._

__Lionblaze shook himself. It reminded him of jayfeather and how she accused him for killing her brother.

He padded into the cave to see a big bright crystal clear pool.

He remembered Jayfeather talking about how he used it.

Lionblaze pressed his nose on the icy pool; dawnpelt was doing the same thing.

He never expect this.


End file.
